


Trying Something New (EriSol)

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: I'm Sollux Captor and I'm scared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! Back with some shitty gay crap. This is up on my Wattpad and maybe I'll put it up on Quotev and stuff. Hope ya enjoy! Sorry if this bad dude

Prologue:

I draw in the deepest breath I could have ever possibly done. My mind bubbled with questions, debating to take on the challenge or reject it. My eyes scanned over my friends as I compared my options. Karkat had one of his scarce grins, Dave was stonic cold, Feferi seemed somewhat pleased, and Gamzee looked distracted. Finally, I nod my head hopelessly. 

"Fiine." I scowled to mask all the questions bouncing through my mind. Karkat yanked his hand in pure excitement, lips quirking up even further. I could see Dave's twitch up in response. "But iif ii get iin trouble... iill have all your neck2." I send them each a respective glare.

What type of shit did I get myself into?


	2. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to carry on with this dumbass highschool dare.

   I kind of wished that I had a nicer car. My half-dead drunk busted down the street to ED's house. My eyes lingered on every house a little longer than normal, they were so beautiful. The mansions towered over me, and, suddenly I was self conscious about my image. A wiry, splotchy guy wondering around "the nice neighborhood". Perhaps the area is nice and crime free, but the people are assholes. 

   I could feel beads of sweat collect around my temple. It was pretty obvious I'm from the poor community, and we don't mix. Not at all. Though the poor are so generous, the bitches disregard that fact and just shame us. Whatever. 

   I pull into ED's long drive way, and step up. The pavement seems to stretch on forever. I let out a rippling sigh, and jog my way past the mountainous rocks and bushy trees. Not a single thought crossed my mind though. 

   But as soon as I arrived at the door, that all changed. Clear windows shimmered over the walls. I bit my lip nervously, the pit in my stomach reacted, tying itself into knots. I glance to the side before knocking. 

   I rose a spidery hand to rap at the door with. To be honest... I am scared. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At another chapter! Yo everyone!


	3. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you meet daddy Ampora.

   The door pushed open, the clink of the lock screeching before creaking open slowly. I stared up at the man who caused this. 

   He was a sturdy man with broad shoulders and a sharp chin. His greying hair was pulled into a tight bun, a few black strands hanging in front of his eyes. He was handsome, admittedly, but just not my style.

   He didn't say a word, just silently stared at me. My voice caught in my throat. I broke the gaze, the intensity almost hurt. My hands clenched by my side, dirty nails breaking through my skin (which is odd as I have extremely thick skin, due to constantly using my hands, not like that, perverts).

   "Hii-hii 2iir!" I squeak, jaw trembling. I've never felt so terrified in my whole life. I don't know why, he just makes me shudder down my spine. He only lifts his chin in response. 

   "My title is Dualscar. And you?" He raises a neat eyebrow. My shoulders slouch in fear but I try my best to stand stiff, I have a bad back because my hunched over shoulders so it's an amazing accomplishment to do so. 

   "ii am 2ollux.. ii, uh, am here to piick ED..." I whispered faintly, scared to be speak. His eyes narrowed. 

   "Captor?" 

   "Yes..." I muttered, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I could feel a heavy wind gust past us, oh the non-existent presence of suspense. "Can ii plea2e take ED?" 

   I look past him, struggling to see. There's a high sealing dotted with purple, white, and midnight black tiles. A diamond chandelier swung in the thick air; soft hums as the glowing orbs twinkled against one another. 

   "Hmph. Fine. Be back by 7,"  Dualscar hissed, voice laced with toxic venom. "If not," he leaned down so close I could feel his sour breath on my cheek, "you'll be on your death bed. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a bit ago so sorry about pointing the man bun thingy. I think they're adorable though.


	4. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated! Negative stuff- mattering the subject- will obviously be unforgivable! Hah! Thanks for reading this far!

Chapter 4: 

   After Dualscar called for his son, I was face-to-face- well more like face-to-chest (I told you, he's tiny) with Eridan. His big violet eyes peeled up at me. He looked surprised, it was priceless. 

   "You reely came!?" He almost yelled, face flushed. He was dressed in a crisp black suit with a violet vest and a sweet tie hooked around his neck. "Oh Gog, I'm sorry for doubtin' ya!"

   I shrugged my shoulders all nonchalant, trying to be cool and that type of shit. Eridan didn't notice. Dualscar was unimpressed on the other hand. He stared at me with slender eyes. 

   "Sorry Daddy, wwe'll be back soon!" He popped onto his tippy toes to peck his father's cheek. Ew, I thought to myself. I knew to keep my trap shut around Daddy Ampora. 

   I silently nodded my head, clutching Eridan's hand and tugging him to my truck. He looked at in distaste. 

   "Wwhat the hell is that?" 

A/N: sorry this is short.


	5. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is too hot to handle. DAAAAAAMN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, again leave feedback! Everyday I check every single story for comments, kudos, and shit like that! Love y'all! <3

The dance was amazing. Loud pop music blasted from overhanging speakers. Though I was prone to serious migraines, I didn't care. Lights flashed over us. Red and blue. 

I pressed ED close to my chest, staring down at him through half-lidded eyes. He grinned up at me, humming softly like a bird. I gripped his hips, pulling him closer.

We danced in the crowded corner, hoping to get away from the overprotective parents and the nagging teachers. I was free to get all up and personal with ED. Okay, not that close. 

Throughout the dance, it slipped my mind that I do not love Eridan Annabelle Ampora.


	6. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I put these out of order? If so, I'm goig to fix it up! Thanks for the kudos!

   I dropped ED home minutes before his curfew. "Vwelcome home lil' bro~ vwho's that?" Cronus, his older brother, chirpped, looking over ED to me. 

   "This is Sollux." He motioned towards me. "He took me to prom."

   He scanned over my lanky figure questionably. After a minute or two, he looked up to my face. Cronus grinned before opening the door wide enough for us to step in. 

   "Hey, babe, dad'll be out for avwhile vwith spider bitch's mum." He told ED before escorting us to the couch. Their rooms were bland and unfurnished. There was a round coffee in the middle with 4 large couches surrounding it. A big oak cabinet that held a TV. 

   "Thanks Cro," Eridan hummed, combing a hand through his messy hair. "Wwe'll go up in a bit. I'm so fuckin' tired." 

   Cronus nodded before leaving us alone in the living room. I laughed and pushed ED into the crook of my neck. 

   "Do you lovve me?" 


	7. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave some votes!

   It all happened so fast. I didn't even imagine doing this, well, with a guy, let alone an Ampora. 

   ED was pushed up against the wall of pillows spread around us. His legs were thrown over my shoulder and his fingers curled heavy in my thick hair, occasionally tugging on it to silently pull me closer. 

   I pistoned my hips in and out. I've never done it with a man, but one time KK explained it to me so I didn't seem ignorant. I tried to think back to that conversation, though at the time it just seemed a little gross and a little extra. 

   ED panted deeply into my neck, nuzzling my chin. I lifted him up and pulled his legs further apart. The noises he made were beautiful. His sparkly violet eyes stared up at me. 

   "Ah! Fuckin' harder!" Happy tears dribbled from his eyes. I slammed into him as hard as I could, giving it my all. His jaw slacked in pleasure. 

   I'm not gay, I swear. This is just a prank on poor little ED...


	8. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love!

   I woke up at 8 the next morning, way before ED. I always thought him as an early riser, but, then again, I've only bickered with him. I guess I was wrong. 

   I curled around ED, kissing his temples gently. He groans. I chuckle at him, he truly is adorable. His skin is softer than silk. 

   ED looks surprisingly different when he's in bed. His dark hair is curly, light freckles scatter his rounded face, but, most of all, he's smiling. He has the most remarkable smile to ever be seen on the planet Earth. 

   He rolls over so he's snuggled up against my chest. I kiss his head shyly, in hopes to keep him asleep. I could stare at that fine face for years. He only grumbles though. 

  I chuckle and pull the sheets over us. It was an early Saturday morning and I was expected to be home by curfew. Dad's always at work so I'm guessing he won't know. I'll go home when he asks, or whenever necessary. 

   I feel ED shudder before slowly sitting up. The silky blankets fall to his lap as he hugs himself. 

   "You're still here?" He gasps in awe. My eyebrows knit together. Why is he so surprised? I nod my head and began to speak. 

   "Of cour2e. Where el2e would ii bee?" I asked softly. I assumed the last time ED had a boyfriend he must of left... That just seems like something that would happen to ED. He does complain a lot... 

   "Do you lovve me?" He asked, once again. I figured a way out to dodge the question the last time (by awkwardly starting a make out). I pushed him down on the bed but he shook his head. "Do you lovve me?" 


End file.
